Reasons
by NoonJoon
Summary: I found a little guide with prompts and my friend and I thought it would be cool to do it. I'll be doing kanokido with it./ I revised the first one, read it if you'd like!


Introduction

Kano never paid much attention to the girl who sat a few desks away from his in the next row. He hardly even knew her name… what was it? He wasn't sure. She always did her work quietly, never speaking much unless someone spoke to her and even then her replies would be short and simple. Someone like her, Kano would assume, had a quiet and peaceful life. That is until one day.

Kano wasn't big on libraries, never having actually stepped into one, he complained when one of his friends dragged him in. He swore it would only take a minute to find a book he needed for a class project before disappearing between the shelves.

Kano let out a long drawn out sigh, leaning on the wall that stood behind him as he waiting for his friend to finish up. His eyes began to wonder around the room, looking at all the different amount of posters that circled the room, the tacky tables provided and the people studying.

After ten minutes of standing there, he declared his friend was taking too long and decided to go after him to see what was going on. As he began to pass by the many shelves, looking inside each one for his friend, he saw something that made him do a double take.

The same girl who he had thought had a normal, peaceful life, there she was, sitting on the floor with her knees at her chest, her eyes glossy and nose red, no doubt she was crying earlier. Without giving it much thought, he made his way over to her and stood in front of her. It didn't seem like she had notice his movements, for she was looking off to the side and if she did notice, she didn't gave them no attention.

Again without giving to much thought, he spoke, "Hey." At the sound of his voice, the girl looked up at him, Kano quickly pulling out his hand from his pocket to give her a little wave, but it was all for not as she just as quickly went back to looking elsewhere.

"What brings you here?" But instead of an answer, she shifted herself away from him a bit, making him frown slightly at her reaction.

It was apparent she didn't want to talk to anyone, but he simply ignored it. He didn't know what was wrong and he doubt she would say, and he couldn't explain it, but something made him want to cheer her up, even if it was only a bit, and he did try in the only way he could think of.

"Did you hear about these new reversible jackets?" With a semi confused looked, the girl looked over to him. Seeing he had caught her attention, he added. "I can't wait to see how they _turn out_," he said with a cheesy smile plastered on his face. Not find what he said the least bit amusing, she went back to her previous position.

"Didn't find that funny?" He frowned, leaning to the side see her face more clearly. "Don't worry, I have more!" He said cheerfully even though he didn't really know what he was doing. "Two hats were on a hat rack, one of the hats says, 'you stay here and I'll go on _a head_'." Again, Kano didn't get the reaction he was hoping for as she shook her head slightly with a small sigh.

"No? Then what did the grape say when someone stepped on it?" At this question, she looked up at him once again, awaiting the answer. "Nothing, but it did let out a little _whine." _There still wasn't any particular reaction from her, but at least this time she didn't shake her head or look another way, giving him a little more confidence as he said another.

"Did you know that some people have their nose and feet backwards?" He said nonchalantly, stuffing his hands back inside his pockets before replying to his question. "It's true, because their feet smell and their noses run!" At that, the girl smiled a bit, stifling a small laughter, shaking her head slightly. _Jackpot!_ Was all Kano could think of at that moment.

"Hey, look, a smile!" He said snapping his finger and pointing at her face. "You should keep that smile on your face." The girl opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kano's friend suddenly calling for him.

"Hey, Kano, come on, I got what I wanted, let's get out of here!" He said pretty loudly, enough that the librarian had to shush him.

"Alright, I'm coming, give me a second!" He yelled back, the librarian shushing him as well. "Ah, sorry, looks like it's time for me to go," he said, giving her a small smiling, before turning around and walking out view from the girl, only to poke his head through the shelves a few seconds later. "Um, I'll see you later, Kida."

As he began to leave, the girl finally spoke, "Kido," was all she said, making the blonde boy poke his head back again.

"Huh?" He pouted, with a confused look in his eyes.

"My name," she shifted again, fixing her position. "It's Kido."

Kano's eyes widen a bit, making his cat like eyes more apparent. "Oh, sorry," he slapped the top of his head, sticking out his tongue, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Kano," he said simply, pointing at himself. "I'll see you later," he repeated with the same cheesy smile as before, making her chest flutter a tiny bit at the goofy smile. Kido nodded in agreement.

Satisfied with her answer, he waved at her again. "Bye, bye," he said before disappearing from sight once again, leaving the strange girl where he found her.

"Kano, what took you so long?" Kano's friend said as Kano walked towards him.

"Sorry," he apologized with a smile, pointing to the shelf he was just at with his thumb. "I was talking to the girl sitting on the floor in that shelf."

"…There was no girl there," his friend said with a frown.

"Huh?" Kano tilted his head, a confused expression on his face. "Sure there was, she had really long gre-"

"Liar!" His friend pointed at him accusingly. "I was all over those shelves, and not once did I see a girl sitting on the floor!" He sighed, before putting his hands on his hips, shaking his head slightly. "Seriously, your pranks are getting a little stale."

Kano stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out what was going on. He certainly couldn't have made all that happened just now up, could he? He was certain he saw the girl, Kido, sitting on the floor, with a sad expression on her face, and he had made her laugh. She even spoke to him! The only reason why someone wouldn't have noticed her was if she was some kind of ghost…

"You caught me!" Kano let out a small laugh, patting his friend's shoulder. "Looks like I can't fool you anymore, can I?"

"Being friends with you for so many years has made me immune to your jokes, I guess."

"Hm… looks like I'll have to step my game up a bit then!" Kano laughed as they both began to walk towards the library's door. Just before they left, Kano looked back to the shelf he found Kido. _This is certainly interesting_ was all Kano could think of at that moment before finally making it out of the room.

Maybe his friend was too busy trying to find the book he needed for his class project, or maybe he was right and there was no girl there to begin with, someone only Kano could see perhaps? He didn't know, but as the door of the library closed behind them, Kano swore that he would get to the bottom of this little mystery. After all, she did agree that they would see each other again, right?


End file.
